The present invention relates generally to a clip apparatus and more particularly to a display device which is fastened or clipped to the user thereof.
The present invention fundamentally comprises a display member, clip member, and means for attaching and biasing the clip member. The display member is integral and includes a display section, arm section and tab section.
The arm and tab sections join the display section at substantially opposite edges thereof. In an assembled state, the arm section is folded upon the display section, and the tab section is folded upon the arm section for retention thereof.
The arm section has opposed flange portions, extending outwardly from the display section in the assembled state. The clip member is secured to the opposed flange portions.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a readily and inexpensively manufactured clip device. Another object is to provide a clip apparatus having an integral display member, whereby production thereof is facilitated.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an integral display member for a clip apparatus having foldable arm and tab sections, whereby fabrication is substantially simplified by elimination of bonding steps, e.g., welding. It is also an object to provide an integral display member having a foldable arm section for attachment of a clip member.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are discussed and suggested in the following detailed description.